Fanon Timeline
The history of the galaxy is a lengthy tale, riddled with epic tales of heroes and daemons. This timeline is built to offer the reader a glimpse into the Warhammer 40,000 universe as it appears on this wiki, using some canon events taken from the rulebooks, army codices, and events known to have happened in real life to provide perspective into the events and factions displayed on the timeline below. The author has tried to make sure all pages on this wiki have been recognised, using the information that can be included. =Pre-History= M-4570000 Unspecified Century, M-4570000 Dating Code - Events Circa .M-4570000 - Ignition of The Sun *Terra's parent star, The Sun, is formed about 4.6 billion years before the twenty-first century from the collapse of part of a giant molecular cloud. The young star blows away a vast amount of gas and small particles in an explosion as a result of it's initial lighting. The heavier particles eventually go on to create Terra, Mars, and other planets in the system. M-4567200 Unspecified Century, M-4567200 Dating Code - Events Circa .M-4567200 - The Formation of Terra *Terra, birthplace of humanity, forms from the dust surrounding the young Sun. The planet's formation is the result of accumulation of a mass of debris of smaller bodies orbiting the Sun, and it is not long before Terra is the size of a normal planet. Terra's natural satellite, the Moon, is also believed to have formed at this time from the same material. =The Age of Terra (M1-M15)= M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events 000-099.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. =The Age of Technology (M15-M25)= M15 Unspecified Century, M15 Dating Code - Events Circa .M15-20 - An Empire Ascendant *The Eldar are unparalleled masters of the galaxy. Those lesser races that dare oppose them present little challenge. Worlds live and die at their behest, for the supremacy of their great empire is beyond dispute. - Eldar M18 Unspecified Century, M18 Dating Code - Events Circa .M18-20 - A Sickness of the Spirit *The luxurious paradise of Eldar civilisation gives rise to a dangerous combination of curiosity and complacency. Throughout the empire, a profound degradation in morale discipline sets in. Over the millennia there is a gradual slide into sensual excess. - Eldar Circa .M18-30 - Darkness Rising *With the rise of the cults of pleasure, the worship of the Eldar gods declines sharply. As the quest for excess crosses the line into outright evil, a new god stirs towards wakefulness in the depths of the Warp. - Eldar Circa .M18-20 - The Hidden Kin *Amongst the cults of pleasure, the worship of the Dark Muses is rife. The architects and masters of the new order rise so sharply in influence that they are able to claim vast swathes of the labyrinth dimension of the webway as their personal domains. Commorragh, largest and most lawless of the webway's port-cities, becomes synonymous with vice and decadence. The forefathers of the Dark Eldar are born. - Eldar =The Age of Strife (M25-M30)= M30 Unspecified Century, M30 Dating Code - Events Circa .M30 - The Great Exodus *Those Eldar wise enough to see danger in the corruption flee from the rotten core of their empire. The first to leave become known as Exodites; pioneering fleets that seek the verdant havens of the maiden worlds. Later, others build gigantic craftworlds to flee the moral plague corrupting their civilisation. Abandoning all hope of their civilisation's recovery, the craftworld Eldar cast their lot into the sea of stars. - Eldar Circa .M30 - The Fall *The core of the Eldar empire is torn out by the cataclysmic birth-screams of a new god. Trillions of sentient beings die as the center of the galaxy collapses into the Immaterium. A thousand worlds are consumed by the largest Warp rift the galaxy has ever seen; the Eye of Terror. Eldar civilisation is shattered forever, and the psychic backlash of Slaanesh's ascendance curses the souls of those who survive. All that remains are the Dark Eldar lurking within the Webway, those Exodites who settled in the furthest reaches of the galaxy, and those few Eldar who escaped aboard the craftworlds. The long battle against extinction begins. - Eldar =The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present)= M30 Unspecified Century, M30 Dating Code – Events Circa .M30 - Creation of the Space Marine Legions *The Emperor forges his greatest weapons - genetically engineering the superhuman Primarchs. In a terrible accident they are scattered across the galaxy, but the Emperor creates the Space Marine Legions from their gene-seed. - 7 Circa .M30 - Birth of the Astronomican *The Emperor creates the great psychic beacon that allows Navigators to steer within the Warp and travel great distances. Originally powered solely by the Emperor, that duty is eventually shifted to a great choir of 10,000 psykers instead, heralding the birth of the organisation that would become the Adeptus Astronomica. - 7 9th Century, M30 Dating Code – Events Circa 800.M30 - The Great Crusade *The Emperor emerges from the anarchy of sundered Terra and leads the campaign to reunite Mankind. The Great Crusade is spearheaded by the newly formed Space Marine Legions, who are armed by the recently allied factories of Mars. Battles unnumbered are fought and the Space Marines, supported by the new Imperial Army, prove unstoppable. Aliens and Warp creatures are driven back, planets are reclaimed and the missing Primarchs are found. The Emperor preaches three great truths in his reconquest of the galaxy: genetic corruption must be sought out and eradicated; psykers are to be rooted out, kept in control, and handed over to Imperial agents for evaluation; and destructive aliens are to be rendered powerless. - 7 *As the Primarchs take control of their Legions, the Great Crusade separates, moving in many directions and reaching far across the galaxy. The Emperor returns to Terra, leaving Horus, foremost amongst the Primarchs, to finish off the great drives of human expansion. It is these deeds and countless battles that create the Imperium of Man. - 7 M31 Unspecified Century, M31 Dating Code – Events Circa .M31 - The Pride of the Phoenix *Farseer Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwé contrives a meeting with Fulgrim, the Primarch of the Emperor's Children Legion, to warn him of the tendrils of Chaos that are corrupting the Adeptus Astartes. Despite the fact they could have changed the fate of the galaxy, the Eldar's warnings fall on deaf ears. As the Horus Heresy unfolds, the Dark Gods turn a full half of the Space Marine Legions to their cause. Chaos runs rampant and the galaxy burns.. - Eldar Circa .M31 - The Horus Heresy *The Emperor's most trusted servant, the Warmaster Horus, turns traitor. With half of the Space Marine Legions, many Titan Legions and an untold number of formations from the Imperial Army, Horus makes for Terra, aiming to take the Emperor's place as ruler of Mankind. It is a bitter civil war; across space and upon many planets, brother fights brother. Immortalised by many legends the Battle of Terra and Siege of the Imperial Palace mark the epic finale of the Heresy, with countless heroic actions and notorious deeds. In the end, Horus is slain, but not before the Emperor is mortally wounded, forcing him to retire for evermore to the life-sustaining Golden Throne. - 7 Circa .M31 - The Scouring *This is a Campaign of Vengeance fought against the heretic traitors still found across the galaxy. Loyalist forces, led by the Ultramarines and Space Wolves Legions, drive back those traitors who survived Horus' fall. The corrupted forces find refuge within the swirling Eye of Terror. This time period also marks the grim realisation of just how many planets were lured into helping the traitors. Some are corrupted, others merely misled or beguiled. Guilt and recrimination henceforth become rife in the new Imperium of Man. - 7 Circa . M31 - The Long War Begins *Thirsty for revenge, the Chaos Space Marines strike out against the Imperium from the depths of the Eye of Terror. The Adepts of the Administratum are horrified to find that the number of their invasions consistently increases with every passing decade. - CSM Circa .M31 - Second Founding *In the midst of the Scouring campaign, the remaining loyal Space Marine Legions are disbanded to form the far smaller 1000-man organisations known as Chapters. A portion of the Space Marines maintain their parent Legions' original names, badges and colours while the remaining Chapters take on new names and heraldry. The majority of these Second Founding Chapters still serve the Imperium today. - 7 M32 Unspecified Century, M32 Dating Code – Events Circa .M32 - Rise of the Adeptus Ministorum *The Emperor, always an object of veneration, only increases his following after being joined to the Golden Throne. Many Imperial cults arise over the following centuries, the majority of which are united into a larger body known as the Ecclesiarchy. This powerful body gains momentum until, in the thirty-second millennium, it is granted the status of official religion of the Imperium and the title of Adeptus Ministorum. It is only a few centuries later that Ecclesiarch Veneris II receives a seat amongst the High Lords of Terra, and after 300 years, the seat reserved for the Ecclesiarch is made permanent. - 7 5th Century, M32 Dating Code – Events Circa 400.M32 - Perturabo's Plague *The Daemon Primarch Perturabo perverts the eight rituals of possession, turning them against his enemies. Invoking Nurgle, Perturabo imbues his curse with extreme contagion and releases it into the mechanical systems of Toil, a vassal forge world. The raw Chaos spreads through the machines, and the hidden manufactorums begin to change. On the eighth day, giant cables burst from the earth, daemonic machines hunt the living, and many-legged cathedrals of industry prowl the wastes. The planet is ultimately scoured of all native flesh. - CSM 6th Century, M32 Dating Code – Events 544.M32 - The Beast Arises *The Orks rampage across the Imperium on a massive scale. The number of attacks grow until it becomes the greatest greenskin invasion that the galaxy has ever known, eclipsing even the one defeated by Horus upon the world of Ullanor, which earned him the title of Warmaster. Nothing is safe from the Orks' primal desire to conquer the galaxy, and their widespread advances are only halted when the Imperium resorts to the most extreme of measures, at great cost to the Adeptus Astartes. - 7 546.M32 - The Beheading *The internecine politics of the Imperium take a calamitous turn when the High Lords of Terra are slain to a man at the orders of Drakan Vangorich, the Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum. This marks the beginning of a hundred year period of anarchy. At great loss, a Space Marine retribution force delivers the Emperor's justice to Vangorich. - 7 7th Century, M32 Dating Code – Events 646.M32 - Reunited *Agnathio, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, unites over fifty leaders from other Chapters of Space Marines and arrives upon Terra. Such a show of power and faith puts an end to the squabbling for the contentious seats of the High Lords of Terra that has consumed the differing factions since the Beheading. In locked council with the mightiest of Mankind's warriors, such matters were quickly sorted. None know exactly what was done or said, but when the Space Marines departed back to their far-scattered missions, there once again sat twelve High Lords of Terra. If there was any further dissension, none dared speak it aloud. - 7 M33 Unspecified Century, M33 Dating Code – Events Circa .M33 - The War of the Confessor *In a particularly violent display, the Adeptus Ministorum exerts its newfound strength. Many key shrine worlds are added to their holdings during this holy war. - 7 Circa .M33 - The Apocrypha of Davio *A great and holy document attempts to list all of the Chapters of the Second Founding. It is a worthy work, but remains incomplete. - SM 7th Century, M33 Dating Code – Events 615.M33 - The Blade of Infinity *The Blade of Infinity, a pre-Heresy cruiser, emerges from the Warp, its re-entry signature suggesting that it had left realspace over twenty thousand years previously. This predates the Warp Drive's invention in the Age of Technology and suggests radical time stream disorders. Transmissions picked up suggest the Blade of Infinity is trying to communicate some type of warning, but before much can be deciphered, it once again disappears into the Warp. In its wake comes an invasion fleet of Chaos Space Marine Legions, fell foes that wreak much havoc. The ship Blade of Infinity re-emerges several more times in subsequent years, always as a harbinger of further Warp incursions. - 7 9th Century, M33 Dating Code – Events 831.M33 - The Year of Ghosts *In the Segmentum solar, the honoured dead rise up to drive back the terrors of the Warp. - 7 M34 Unspecified Century, M34 Dating Code – Events Circa .M34 - The Pale Wasting *In the early years of M34 a great threat arises beyond the Ghoul Stars. Even today its true nature remains suppressed. The ravages are said to cause the extermination of a score of Space Marine Chapters and souls unnumbered. - 7 1st Century, M34 Dating Code – Events Circa 001.M34 - The Fourth Back Crusade of Warmaster Abaddon *Abaddon leads the charge against the adamantium gates of the famously unbreachable Citadel of the Kromarch upon El'Phanor. Only one in ten of Abaddon's spearhead reach the gates before they are trapped by heavy bolter fire. The gates are harder than diamond, but they split apart like cordwood before Abaddon's dolorous blow. The Chaos Space Marines and their daemonic allies feast upon the Kromarch and his kin that same night. - CSM 5th Century, M34 Dating Code – Events 401.M34 - The Howling *Black Templars Space Marines end the Catelexis Heresy by Executing the Cacodominus, an alien cyborg whose formidable psychic presence allowed it to control the populace of thirteen hundred planetary systems. alas, the Cacodominus' death scream echoes and amplifies through the Warp, burning out the minds of a billion Astropaths and distorting the signal of the Astronomican. millions of ships are lost in the resulting upheaval and entire sub-sectors slide once more into barbarism without the dictates of the Adeptus Terra to keep them in line. It is a steep cost for victory. - 7 8th Century, M34 Dating Code – Events 764.M34 - The Shattering of Lugganath *Craftworld Lugganath is invaded in force by the Emperor's Children. Thousands die as the devotees of Slaanesh defile much of the craftworld and drive the defenders back. The reeling Eldar rally at the Plaza of Reflection, where the Emperor's Children use their sonic weapons to collapse much of the craftworld's graceful architecture upon the defenders, crushing hundreds of Eldar to death amidst splintered spars of wraithbone. Seeing the devastation wrought by the terrible weapons of the Chaos Space Marines, the Autarchs of Lugganath authorise the use of Hemlock Wraithfighters. The Emperor's Children eventually retreat before the resultant barrage of necromantic energy, abandoning their dead and pursued every step of the way by vengeful Harlequins and unflinching, tireless ghost warriors. - Eldar M35 Unspecified Century, M35 Dating Code – Events Circa .M35 - The Moirae Schism *The Adeptus Mechanicus is torn apart by conflict and internal division. The Adeptus Astartes are not immune to such strife; the Iron Hands are most severely affected. - SM 5th Century, M35 Dating Code – Events 437.M35 - The Red Dawn of Iriad IV *Iriad IV, a fortified industrial world on the cusp of the Eye of Terror, is invaded by a tide of World Eaters. Captain Revellion, of the Ebon Knights Chapter, leads his men against his Traitor cousins in a bitterly fought war that sees the corpse count rise spectacularly quickly. The battle tears across the planet until less than a company of warriors remains on either side. Whilst the World Eaters do not care that so many of their number have fallen, Captain Revellion is driven to desperation by the loss of so many of his men and mutters a prayer into the night. Hours later, covered head to toe in blood, Revellion stalks out from the shadows with a dripping chainsword in either hand. His men shout in fierce joy as the last of the World Eaters falls, though their victory soon turns to ashes. Unstoppable, Captain Revellion hacks a swathe through the remaining Ebon Knights. He does not stop there. The rampaging captain attacks anything that moves, including his own reflection. District after district is depopulated as Revellion's pact with Khorne bears slow but terrible fruit. Iriad IV's remaining population is evacuated and the planet is declared perditas. - CSM M36 4th Century, M36 Dating Code – Events 336.M36 - The Ghostly Harvest *The Twelve Outcasts of Alaitoc, six living and six dead, raid the ancient ruins of the crone world Belial IV. Installed in towering Wraithknights, they plunder the tumbledown cities of the once-glorious world, gathering empty spirit stones from those locations where reality and the Warp bled into one another. The cavorting Daemons of the crone world appear in force and bring the Twelve Outcasts to battle, but by fighting almost back to back, the Eldar are able to forge a path back to their webway portal and disappear from the nightmare planet with seconds to spare. - Eldar 9th Century, M36 Dating Code – Events 836.M36 - The Great Degeneration *After the unremitting violence of the xenocidal Quietus Campaign, the Annihilators Chapter finally succumbs to blood psychosis. Those of the Chapter still able to act rationally gather at their fortress-monastery in the hope of finding absolution. Instead of redeeming their sins, however, their corrupted Chaplains lead them in an ancient ritual, leaving their souls wide open to daemonic influence. Every member of the Chapter is possessed over the course of a single moonlit night, shifting forms and devolving into armoured half-Daemon monstrosities. Calling themselves the Beasts of Annihilation, the brethren go to war again, though this time it is the Imperium that feels their wrath. - CSM M37 4th Century, M37 Dating Code – Events 321.M37-112.M38 - The Abyssal Crusade *Warpstorm Dionys ripples across the galaxy, its ghastly energies polluting a wide swathe of star systems. In addition to billions of Imperial citizens, no less than thirty Space Marine Chapters are judged by the charismatic Saint Basillius to be tainted. The Ecclesiarchal Lord gives a choice to those judged - seek redemption in the Eye of Terror or be exterminated. Without exception, the Judged Chapters choose to embark upon a redemptive crusade aimed at purging the Daemon worlds of the Eye of Terror. Within that great Warp rift, some of the Chapters are lost forever or destroyed, and a few turn renegade in order to survive. The most resolute return to the Imperium nearly 800 years later, and discover that their accuser, Saint Basillius himself, is a servant of Chaos. The corrupted saint's demise is swift and bloody. - CSM 9th Century, M37 Dating Code – Events Circa 811.M37 - The 7th Black Crusade of Warmaster Abaddon *During the course of the Ghost War, the Blood Angels join in battle against Abaddon's horde upon the world of Mackan. The despoiler mercilessly singles out the Sons of Sanguinius, personally leading a band of Khorne Berzerkers in a gore-splattered assault against the Blood Angels' Devastator positions. Though only a handful of the traitors survive the teeth of the loyalists' guns, the Blood Angels Assault troops are unable to reclaim the bodies of their fallen brothers which are desecrated by the Despoiler's frenzied warband. - CSM M38 2nd Century, M38 Dating Code – Events 112.M38 - The Judgement of Basillius *The Vorpal Swords return, leading the survivors of the Abyssal Crusade, to cast down the Chaos tainted Saint Basillius. - SM 6th Century, M38 Dating Code – Events 514.M38 - War in the Webway *The Eldar of Ulthwé and the Jade Knife Kabal of Commorragh battle for dominance within the shattered spars of the webway. With the death toll spiralling into the thousands on either side, an uneasy truce is agreed upon - despite their mutual loathing, both sides know well that Eldar lives are too valuable to waste in such numbers. - Eldar 573.M38 - The 9th Black Crusade of Warmaster Abaddon *Intending to bring about the demise of the naval fortress Cancephalus, Abaddon leads his 9th Black Crusade against the heaving populations of nearby Antecanis. Monarchive, the seat of Antecanis' Imperial Commander, is besieged by Abaddon's Vanguard. The Black Legionnaires burn and butcher their way through the lower levels, whilst Abaddon himself storms its inner sanctums. The hive populations are slowly drained dry. By the time the Imperial Guard from Cancephalus reinforces the desperate survivors, Abaddon and his favoured Legionnaires have already left orbit, dropping a dozen cyclonic warheads onto the ruins of Monarchive as a last gesture of contempt. The seventeen-year war that ensues robs both Antecanis and Cancephalus of their most precious resource - manpower. Without the fleets of Cancephalus to stop him, Abaddon is able to ravage the rest of the sector at will. - CSM M39 5th Century, M39 Dating Code – Events 487-492.M39 - A Cruel Thirst *The Slaaneshi Daemon Prince Lilesh Snarelust slakes his infernal desire for excess, masterminding a vast daemonic incursion across a score of Imperial worlds near the Moon of Nightmares. Unwilling to permit such a foray into the material plane so near to their craftworld, the Eldar of Saim-Hann respond with focussed aggression, risking all in the battle against the legions of the Dark Prince. - Eldar *Over the course of five years, the Windriders of Saim-Hann systematically outmanoeuvre and exterminate those loyal to the court of Slaanesh. Eventually, Saim-Hann's high chieftain Nuadhu brings Lilesh Snarelust to battle at the Daemon's coopted stronghold, the so-called Sanctuary of Sins. Though Snarelust's lethal handmaidens seek to intervene, Nuadhu's jetbike kinriders keep them at bay with volleys of shuriken catapult fire. Leaping from the back of his jetbike, Nuadhu plunges the legendary Celestial Lance into the Daemon's heart, shattering it's soul and banishing its essence to the hell from whence it came. Those Slaaneshi Daemons that remain - and the Chaos-worshipping humans that are in league with them - are mercilessly culled. - Eldar M40 2nd Century, M40 Dating Code – Events 198-485.M40 - Double-Edged Swords *For more than a dozen generations, agents of the Alpha Legion infiltrate the hive slums of Ghorstangrad, homeworld of the Emperor's Swords. Through subtle manipulation of the dominant sects and gangs, the Alpha Legion seed potential future Space Marines with all manner of deviant philosophies and subconscious triggers. Though many of these brainwashed youths are rejected by Librarians and Chaplains, some are recruited into the Chapter nonetheless - a lurking threat unknown even to the recruits themselves. - CSM *Almost three centuries later, the Alpha Legion mounts a full-scale invasion of Ghorstangrad. They are met in open battle by the Emperor's Swords. The Alpha Legion employ hypnotic and disorientating psychic attacks, releasing the nascent personalities of their unknowing infiltrators amongst the defending battle-brothers. Within hours, the Chapter disintegrates into a morass of battling factions, some of which join forces with the invaders. The loyalist Emperor's Swords are entirely destroyed, Ghorstangrad is razed and the gene-seed stores of the Chapter are stolen. The Alpha Legion withdraws to the Eastern Fringe, its numbers swollen with new renegades still covered in the blood of their brethren. - CSM M41 1st Century, M41 Dating Code – Events 139.M41 - The Gothic War *During the sprawling conflict referred to by Imperial strategoes as the 12th Black Crusade, Abaddon the Despoiler leads a vast horde of traitors against the Gothic Sector of Segmentum Obscurus. Countless tides of Imperial Guardsmen are committed to the Gothic warzone alongside three whole Titan Legions and numerous Space Marine battlegroups. During the final Imperial victory at Schindlegeist, the Elysian 234th win posthumous commendations for a suicidal boarding action that results in the scuttling of the Hades-class heavy cruiser Injustice. - Astra 4th Century, M41 Dating Code – Events 344.M41 - Tuska the Daemon-Killa *Great Boss Tuska acquires a taste for fighting Daemons and makes straight for the Eye of Terror, a Waaagh! of like-minded lunatics gathering around him as he goes. Waaagh! Tuska proceeds to rampage across Daemon worlds beyond counting, before finally the eye of Khorne, the Blood God, turns upon them. Though overrun and slain by never-ending hordes of Daemons, Tuska's followers are transported to Khorne's own realm, there to fight for all eternity, reborn with each blood-soaked dawn to make war against Khorne's greatest daemonic generals for the Lord of Battles' amusement. - Ork 5th Century, M41 Dating Code – Events 444.M41 - The First War for Armageddon *Imperial forces upon the strategically vital world of Armageddon struggle to contain an armed rebellion that spontaneously breaks out across both Armageddon Prime and Armageddon Secundus. At the height of the civil war, a space hulk enters the system and disgorges a horde from the Daemon worlds of the Eye of Terror, led by Angron and accompanied by massed warbands of World Eaters. Angron and his Daemon armies carve a red path across Armageddon Prime and the conquest of the planet appears inevitable until the Daemon Primarch is delayed drawing chaotic energy to the planet. During the reprieve, the Imperial forces are reinforced not only by Space Wolves from nearby Fenris, but also by a company of one hundred Grey Knight Terminators. Though it costs the lives of all but a handful of the Grey Knights, Angron and his honour guard of Bloodthirsters are finally driven back into the Warp.. - CSM 8th Century, M41 Dating Code – Events 745.M41 - The Great Devourer *The Tyranids enter the galaxy and the Tyrannic Wars begin. Hive Fleet Behemoth destroys the Tyran and Thandros systems. Later that year, the alien horde descends upon the Realm of Ultramar. As Macragge itself falls under the shadow of the merciless swarm, the Ultramarines fight to defend their homeworld. Marneus Calgar is gravely wounded by the horror known as the Swarmlord, and the Ultramarines' 1st Company are slain to the last man, but their sacrifice buys time for two Imperial battlefleets to converge upon Macragge and finally end the Behemoth's threat. - 7 9th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 895.M41 - Corruption of Marqash * Marqash, 5th Captain of the Golden Lions, and his company, the Royal Vanguard, succeed in pushing back an Ork invasion on the Agri-World, Uibhist a'Deas. After the assassination of the leading Warboss, Marqash's second-in-command picks up a Daemonically possessed artefact and on the journey back to the Chapter Homeworld, the company becomes tainted by the Greater Daemon known as Korsk and rename themselves the Red Swords. 10th Century, M41 Dating Code – Events 900.M41 - First War of Red Swords * The newly formed renegade Space Marine warband known as the Red Swords launch a surprise internal attack on the Imperial ruling council in the Terralba System known as the Clanranald. This attack culminates in a year-long war between the corrupted cults and forces controlled by the Red Swords, with unexpected Ork allies, and a mix of remaining Golden Lion, Mechanicus and Imperial Guard forces in the System. The war was eventually won by the Imperium and the Red Swords make an unchecked jump into the Warp in their escape. 901.M41 - The Badab War *Lugft Huron, Chapter Master of the Astral Claws, refuses to hand over his gene-seed tithe to the Administratum and instead announces his succession from the Imperium, declaring himself the Tyrant of Badab. Over a decade of bitter inter-system war follows, embroiling more than a dozen Space Marine Chapters before Badab falls and the Astral Claws escape to the Maelstrom. - SM 992.M41 - The Devourer Descends *The Tyranids push their tendrils into the galaxy, and Craftworld Iyanden is locked in a death-struggle against the mighty Hive Fleet Kraken. As the craftworld teeters on the brink of extinction, more and more Ghost Warriors are summoned in its defence, until the army facing the Tyranids is as much of the dead as the living. Thousands of souls are drawn from the infinity circuit to stand beside their living descendants until whole armies of Wraithguard stride to war, but even drawing on this precious resource cannot stop the Tyranid invasion. With millions of Tyranids battling through the craftworld itself and the craftworld's own defences unable to drive off the waves of hive ships assailing it, only the timely arrival of an outside influence saves the ancient craftworld. Prince Yriel returns from his exile at the head of his Eldritch Raiders and vanquishes the Tyranid fleet in a titanic space battle. Rallying the desperate defenders upon the craftworld, Yriel ensures his place in legend when he takes up the cursed Spear of Twilight and slays the towering monster leading the Tyranid invasion. - Eldar =Sources and Text Colours= Text Colours *No special text colour indicates the information is listed as a Canon event. *'White' indicates the information is a fanon event belonging to no major faction. *'Gold' indicates the information is a fanon event belonging to the Imperium of Man. *'Blue' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event belonging to the Space Marines. *'Orange' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event belonging to the Tau Empire. *'Green' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event involving the Orks. *'Olive' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event involving the Astra Militarum. *'Red' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event belonging to the forces of Chaos. *'Magenta' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event belonging to the Eldar. *'Purple' indicates the information is listed as a fanon event belonging to the Tyranids. Sources *'7' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the Seventh Edition Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook, Book II "Dark Millennium". *'Ork' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Orks. *'Tau' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Tau Empire. *'CSM' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Chaos Space Marines *'SM' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Space Marines *'Astra' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Astra Militarum(Imperial Guard/Navy). *'Eldar' - This indicates the information was taken was taken from the 6th Edition(Current) Codex:Eldar. Category:Timeline